


Unsaid

by lovelyleias



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post canon, this is short and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you,” the escape artist whispered right into Alma’s ear. “You’ve got to relax.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

“Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences,” were the words Enide Dray had said dully to her ten year old daughter, the day her husband packed his bags and left while they slept. The little girl had solemnly held her mother’s hand and said nothing. But as Alma discovered many years later, her mother was right. Appearances could not be trusted. Naturally, it would make sense that she’d fall in love with an illusionist. 

Since the Four Horsemen joined the Eye, Henley Reeves had spent much of her time at Alma’s side, complaining of a lack of female company or an abundance of asshole behavior from Atlas.

“This is horrible,” Henley moaned and curled in on herself like a lazy cat. “Work, work, work, that’s all you ever do. We’ve been in Berlin for a week and I bet you haven’t even had a single goddamned drink. The others are out partying and we’re in a hotel room.”

Alma held a finger up and finished the sentence she was typing. “You’re welcome to join them,” she said mildly. “I told you I’d be working for much of the trip.”

“Well, I do all my work with those boys, so sometimes it’s nice to not have to deal with them.”

Alma sighed and shut her laptop, not bothering to hide the smile that had crept upon her lips. “So, what is it you’d like to do?”

“C’mere,” Henley beckoned with a flap of her green silk scarf. Alma couldn’t help but notice how lovely it looked in contrast to the other woman’s red hair. 

Tentatively, Alma perched herself at the edge of the bed. Henley laughed and pulled on Alma’s wrist so that she went tumbling backwards. 

“I told you,” the escape artist whispered right into Alma’s ear. “You’ve got to relax.”

Without another thought, Alma leaned forward and kissed Henley on the lips. Henley tasted like mint tea and smelled like jasmine. Before Alma could lose herself in the kiss, a cold shudder went through her body and she pulled away. Henley drew back and turned away, her long hair masking her face. She was shaking.

“Oh God,” she whispered, “I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you, I’m an idiot—“

Henley’s shoulders began to shake harder and Alma realized she was laughing. She shook her head in confusion and Henley turned around, her eyes gleaming with mischief. 

“Finally!” She shouted, much too loud for a hotel at night. Alma giggled and shushed her. A loose deck of cards spilled from Henley’s pocket and scattered onto the bed. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to make a damn move? Like, a year now!”

“Seriously?” Alma questioned.

“Yes, you beautiful idiot!”

Alma scrambled to pick up the fallen cards and Henley leaned forward and placed another kiss on Alma’s lips, before saying the three magic words. 

“Pick a card?”


End file.
